


A Winter Should Suffice

by JisungTheHobbit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho Can't Skate To Save His Life, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisungTheHobbit/pseuds/JisungTheHobbit
Summary: Everyone loves Han Jisung.So why should Lee Minho be an exception?





	A Winter Should Suffice

_“Mommy, why does it take so long for the light to turn green?” Jisung whined as he tugged at his mother’s jacket. He wanted to go to the candy store already and his patience was running low. His legs were aching from walking for so long and those candies... God, he needed them._

_His mother crouched down to close the coat Jisung had opened once more, claiming it was too hot. It was snowing._

_She smiled lovingly as she placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Didn’t grandma teach you a little trick?”_

_Knowing exactly what she meant, Jisung gasped and nodded. He counted to three and took a deep breath before blowing out all the air in his lungs. His cheeks were puffed and his lips puckered. In the corner of his eye, he could see his mom doing the exact same thing._

_When the light turned green, Jisung giggled and jumped, “we did it, mommy!” He held his hand out for his mother to give him a high-five. So she did._

Jisung smiled to himself at the memory. He was waiting to cross the road and had already missed the previous green light because he’d been so lost in his thoughts, not that he cared. 

He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them up. His gloves weren’t doing their job at all. He definitely needed to go get new ones later that day. 

When it was safe, he continued walking home, greeting familiar faces when he passed them. Everybody knew Han Jisung. He was always smiling, helping people out and simply enjoying his life to the fullest. If something didn’t go well, he’d just do better next time. He was an incredibly bright kid. 

The snow beneath his feet cracked with every step he took and it was a sound Jisung had grown to love. The smile adorning his face only widened when he started humming a melody. It was the tune of his favourite song. Jisung matched his pace to the beat of it, occasionally spinning around. 

Upon approaching his own front door, he noticed his mother standing in the door opening. A blanket was draped over her shoulders and her arms were crossed. Her black hair, with hints of grey, was in a bun. 

“Careful, Sungie, you might slip and fall!" 

"I will absolutely not!” Jisung exclaimed, showing off some dance moves to her, kicking the snow here and there. He heard his mother’s laugh and that was all the encouragement he ever needed. 

“How was your day?” The boy asked before kissing her cheek and following her inside. He untied the tight laces of his furred black boots and put them under the heater to dry. 

“Mrs Raven needed some help preparing dinner for her family. You know she’s not the youngest anymore." 

Jisung listened and removed his gloves, scarf, hat and winter jacket, ruffling his hair right after. Gloves! "Don’t forget,” he whispered to himself before replying to his mother. 

“She’s told me about the dinner yesterday when she got me cookies! She’s been looking forward to it for so long, she was super excited about it. I hope she enjoys it." 

Mrs. Han’s eyes sparkled hearing her son speak so fondly of their neighbour. Tuesday had been cookie day for as long as Jisung could remember and it was a way for Mrs Raven to thank him and to have a little chat as well. One would say Mrs Raven was Jisung’s grandmother. 

“And how was school, Sungie?" 

Jisung entered the kitchen and sat on the counter, "Felix is still sick so Chemistry was pretty lonely, but Changbin and Hyunjin kept me company during the other classes." 

"Are they dating yet?" 

Jisung slammed his hands on the surface next to his thighs and groaned in frustration, "No! They just keep on looking at each other with stars and hearts in their eyes! Like, magic, do your thing? Sparkle sparkle, you know? They’re such annoying gays!" 

Jisung’s mother had begun cooking dinner in the middle of his rant but heard every word he’d said. 

"Why can’t they just kiss, marry and adopt some kids? It’s not that hard!" 

The kitchen was soon filled with loud laughs and more talking. Jisung wouldn’t have it any other way. His mother was like a friend he could have conversations with all day long. He loved her with all his heart and he’d do anything to make her happy. 

《・》

Minho lifted his shirt over his face to wipe the sweat off his forehead. It’d been a long practice but he was finally finished with the entire choreography. And he was satisfied with the result. 

He slumped over to his bag to grab his bottle of water. His footsteps echoed in the empty room. The music was still softly playing in the background but Minho was too physically exhausted to go through the dance again. 

Checking his phone, he noticed he had a few missed calls from Chan and a message from his father. He opened the text first. 

‘Could you let me know when you’re coming home so I can start on the food? I hope your dancing is going well and drink enough! See you soon! Dad xx’

Minho checked his clock, 5.41pm, before replying. 

'I’m heading home now! There by 6.10. Xx’

Next, he dialled Chan’s number. 

While waiting for the older to pick up, Minho slowly packed his stuff, shut off the speakers and -with struggles- slipped on a warm sweater. He’d forgotten to bring his jacket but fortunately, Chan had been nice enough to lend him his clothes. 

"Hello?” Chan’s voice broke the tone. 

“Yo, you called me earlier?" 

"I did? …Oh, I did! Yeah! Right! Uhm, I just saw your boyfriend skipping home and damn, he really is the cutest.”

Minho felt his cheeks heat up at Chan’s words. Just the mention of his little crush was enough to make the dancer absolutely flustered and a blushing mess. 

“He- he’s not my boyfriend! And I know he’s cute! Ugh, can’t believe I missed that…" 

"Don’t worry, boo, you’ll get to stare at him again tomorrow.”

Minho halted in his tracks. He’d been so engrossed in the choreography that he’d completely forgotten about PE the very next day. The only 2 periods he shared with Jisung.

“Anyways, how’s Woo? He and Felix got it bad, I heard?" 

"They’re both sleeping right now, so I guess that’s a good thing? I wanted to keep Woojin some company but he insisted I took care of his little baby brother, so I’m Felix’ personal teddy bear now.”

“Don’t get yourself sick, and maybe you should get some rest as well, Channie, you sound dead tired." 

"Exactly my plan, have a great evening, Min.”

“See you tomorrow, love you!" 

"Love you more!”

By the time they ended their phone call, Minho had already locked up the studio and was walking home. The phone next to his ear was replaced by his earbuds, blasting Panic! At The Disco. He sang along under his breath as he buried his hands further into Chan’s sweater. His hot breath formed clouds whenever he exhaled.

All kinds of lights illuminated the otherwise dark streets. The neighbourhood always put a lot of effort into decorating the trees and houses. It was one of the many charming points about the town.

Minho checked his watch again. 5.57pm.

“Watch out!” Someone behind him yelled but it was too late. Minho was about to turn around when someone ran into him and he hit the ground, snow breaking his fall.

Next to him, the person who’d hit him broke into a combination of giggles and apologies. His blue scarf covered his face but Minho knew the sound of his voice all too well. Han Jisung had just bumped into him. Oh god.

“Are you okay?” Both asked at the same time, making the younger laugh even harder and Minho blush for a second time that evening.

“Why’re you asking if I’m okay, I kinda dragged you down!”

“Basic manners, I guess?” Minho was grateful that no snow had found its way into his clothing. He looked at Jisung and extended his arm to help the boy up.

“Again, I’m so sorry about that! Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Positive!” Jisung flashed Minho a cheeky smile, sending Minho’s heart into overdrive.

The younger’s scarf and gloves were a matching baby blue, Minho decided it was his new favourite colour, while his hat was red. It somehow made Jisung look even cuter than he already was. And it didn’t help that his cheeks and nose were tinted red from the cold as well.

Minho felt the need to introduce himself but it turned into a slightly awkward moment as Jisung scratched the back of his neck and said he knew who he was.

“I mean, PE, right? Yeah, we have that together, I mean, our classes. We share… classes- I should stop talking. And go home, probably… Yeah… See-”

“Can I- Uhm, can I have your number?” Minho interrupted Jisung before he lost the courage to do so. He wasn’t the best at reading people but he was 99% sure that Jisung averting his eyes and his fidgeting were a pretty good sign.

After exchanging phone numbers, the two parted ways but they kept texting. Minho discovered that Jisung was way bolder and more confident over chat. 

《・》

"Minho’s here, Sungie!“ Jisung’s eyes widened at his mother’s shout. Minho was there already? The poor boy was still in his baggy pyjamas, enjoying his breakfast and hot chocolate. 

His hair was a bird’s nest and he was convinced that those fluffy SpongeBob socks were anything but appealing. 

They still had an hour left, why was Minho here already? 

"Come in, dear. Jisung’s in the living room,” he heard his mother say. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. 

He’d tried texting and calling already but Jisung answered to neither. Minho ran a hand through his hair in frustration before remembering that Jisung had once told him he didn’t use his phone in the morning. “It reduces my morning creativity,” he’d said. 

With no other option left, Minho got dressed, multiple layers clinging to his body to protect him from the cold outside.

“The things I do for him.”

With that, Minho found himself closing the door behind him and making way for Jisung’s house through the thick carpet of snow. Everything was covered in white. Cars, trees, streets, you name it. 

《・》

It’d been an unforeseen rough night and the school had called their students to tell them school had been cancelled for the day. 

Jisung clearly hadn’t gotten the note. 

Minho pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth, nose, and cheeks while his snow hat shrouded his ears. A pair of gloves kept his hands from freezing and he was grateful that his socks were also doing their job. Nonetheless was the temperature too far below zero to be out for much longer.

He knocked on the door when he arrived at his destination, greeting Mrs Han when she opened the door for him. 

“Come in, dear. Jisung’s in the living room.” Minho offered her a bright smile and went to where the younger was, only to be met with Jisung trying to hide his blushing cheeks. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Minho beamed. 

“Why are you so early today? I just got out of bed!” Jisung whined at the older but his words held no bite to them. The tingles in his tummy liked it when Minho was near, anyways. Despite his previous panic, Jisung was happy to see Minho. 

“Since your grandpa ass won’t use your phone, I had to walk all the way here to tell you that school’s cancelled for today. Probably tomorrow as well." 

Jisung looked up in disbelief, "You’re kidding me. I could have slept for five more hours!”

“Thank you, Min, my saviour, for risking your life to tell me this fantastic news!” Minho started in a high pitched tone, “My pleasure, Ji!" 

Jisung threw a breadcrumb at the other, "I don’t sound like that! But thanks.”

“Anygays, wanna hang today?”

Just when Jisung was about to reply, his mother came in and handed Minho a mug of hot chocolate. He thanked her and held the mug with two hands.

“Well, I’m off to work now. You guys have a lovely day!”

Once the door was shut, Minho took a seat across from Jisung. The younger glanced at him.

“Did you eat before you came here?" 

Minho’s stomach took that as the cue to rumble, making Jisung giggle.

"I’ll take that as a no. Hang on, let me get you something. We can go to my room afterwards." 

《・》

Both boys were lying on Jisung’s bed, a few blankets on top of them and The Hobbit playing on Jisung’s laptop. Minho had his arm wrapped around Jisung, who had fallen asleep a while ago. Although the older of the two really liked the movie, the sight of a naturally pouting Jisung was better. 

He looked so at peace: his breath slow and steady, his muscles completely relaxed, and all cuddled up against Minho’s side. 

He’d known for a very long time, but at that moment it was final. Minho wasn’t going to let anyone or anything hurt Jisung in any way. He was going to make sure the younger got every last bit of the love and appreciation he deserved.

He knew how Jisung felt about him, he just didn’t want to push him into anything he wasn’t ready for yet. Minho must’ve been incredibly stupid and oblivious if he hadn’t noticed how Jisung’s heart was racing every time they hugged, or how he only blushed and got shy when Minho complimented him. Or that time when Jisung had indirectly said he enjoyed PE just because Minho was there.

The boy stirred in his sleep and pushed his face further into Minho’s chest. Jisung’s legs tangled up with his and he held onto Minho’s waist like a baby clutched their plushie.

Nearing the end of The Hobbit, Minho felt his eyelids getting heavy and he did nothing to fight the fatigue.

If Mrs Han returned from work two hours later and removed the laptop from her son’s bed before pulling one of the blankets a little higher to properly cover the pair.

《・》

"I swear, if you let go of me, I’ll-”

“You’ll what? I can just let go and skate away!”

“Don’t you dare!”

Jisung loosened his grip on Minho’s arm for a split second, giggling at the absolute panic on Minho’s face.

“JISUNG!”

“No but for real, skating backwards is making my brain malfunction. Just hold onto my hand, I’ll skate next to you.”

Despite having no support from the front anymore, Minho did a great job at keeping his balance on the ice. Even if it was with wobbling legs.

Jisung grabbed his hand and pulled the older along. Minho took small steps, still slipping occasionally. He’d let out a cute squeal and squeeze Jisung’s hand whenever gravity got the best of him. Minho was too adorable for his own good.

“I thought you dancers had excellent balance,” Jisung joked, helping Minho stand back up again.

“On the ground! Ice? Not so much! How are you so good at this anyway?”

“My mom used to come here every Friday after school! Then she got me and once I could walk and run, she took me with. So if you’re ever looking for me on a Friday evening, I’ll be here with my mom. Hyunjin and Felix join sometimes, you should too! Oh! Then we could all have pancakes together! Like, when we get back-”

Jisung glanced at Minho and red coated his cheeks as he noticed that the older was staring at him.

“I-I’m sorry… I tend to talk a lot when I-I’m excited… You don’t have to join us, obviously! I mean, I’d like that, but-”

Minho softly smiled at the younger and leaned in to kiss Jisung’s burning cheek, making the boy look up at him in shock. His eyes were wide open, his lips slightly apart and his face? Even redder.

“I’d love to.”

“Th-that’s… fantastic,” Jisung cleared his throat. “Yeah, fantastic. Let’s, uh, continue… skating! Not! What you were doing, I mean, don’t fall, just… I should shut up." 

《・》

Jisung sighed once more. He couldn’t sleep and he definitely couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. Nothing felt right at the moment.

Turning around in his bed, Jisung found that not a single position would help him fall asleep. It was either too warm, too cold, a bit too far to the left. Always something.

The boy sat up, wrapped his blanket around him and walked out of his room. The soft sound of a soap playing on TV broke the silence.

When Jisung entered the living room, his mother’s eyes landed on him. She shuffled over to make space for her son. It’s not like it was a habit of Jisung’s to get up in the middle of the night, so his mother knew something was bothering him. He’d talk if he deemed it necessary.

He cuddled into her side, much like he used to do as a little kid. It brought him comfort and reassurance. And whenever she’d rest her arm on his back, he felt protected. Nothing could harm him, it was safe.

"Mom…”

She hummed in response, tracing circles on Jisung’s back with her thumb.

“Minho makes me feel weird.”

“What do you mean, weird?”

“He kissed my cheek yesterday, and he held my hand the entire time, and he never stopped smiling. And I liked it? Everything. I liked everything. I didn’t want it to end… Is that strange? Because now he’s not here, and I feel… I don’t know! I enjoy being around him, even though I’ve officially met him just a month ago, but I also enjoy being with Felix and Changbin and Hyunjin, yet it’s different… Is this what it feels like to actually like someone?”

Mrs. Han kissed the top of Jisung’s head. After all these years of him making sure other people were alright, Jisung had maybe finally found his own share of happiness. Sure, he had wonderful friends, and everyone liked the kid. But this luck was nothing like the rest.

“I think you already know the answer to that question, Sungie." 

"What do I do?”

“Some decisions are only yours to take. But from what I’ve seen, Minho feels the same way. Give it a shot. You only need a few seconds of insane courage." 

《・》

“C'mon, Ji!” Minho half yelled, half laughed as Jisung came running into the corridor, chewing on the last bits of his sandwich. 

His fluffy hair bounced with every step he took and the sleepiness was still evident on his features. His clothes made him look even more of a mess, to top it all. Black boyfriend jeans, thick red socks peeking out from under his vans, and oh-

“Is that my hoodie?”

Adoration bubbled in Minho’s stomach as he realised, it was indeed his hoodie. He could vaguely remember having taken the item off during their little cuddle session a week prior. 

“It was yours, now it’s mine,” Jisung stated as if it were the most obvious and logical thing in the world. Finders keepers. It was just extra convenient that the hoodie still smelled like Minho.

“I’ll be sure to leave more hoodies then.”

“Wha- why? Not that I’m complaining…”

“Because I thought you couldn’t get any cuter but then you showed up in my clothes and grabbed my attention and damn, you lo-”

“You talk too much in the morning,” Jisung cut him off, acting on the moment rather than anything else.

Minho felt a mixture of excitement and confusion run through his veins as Jisung’s mood seemed to have made a 360 turn. His words weren’t as soft as earlier and his expression showed that he was thinking about a lot.

“Ji, you okay?” Minho carefully reached out to the boy. Was it something he’d said?

“Yes! No! Maybe! I don’t know!”

There was a silence after that, which Jisung took as a cue to continue. But this wasn’t the moment. It really wasn’t. It should’ve gone differently. Yet here he was, playing with the thought of kissing the older. 

“Fuck it.”

Minho was beyond lost when Jisung took the last step forward, “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna kiss you.”

Without waiting for the other to reply, to possibly stop him, Jisung stood on his toes and placed his hands on Minho’s chest. The older was looking too good to resist.

Even though he was the one initiating it, his breath hitched the second their lips touched. It was barely anything but it was enough to send sparks flying through both boys their bodies.

Minho wrapped his arms around the younger’s tiny waist, holding him even closer. Before the day Jisung’d ran into him, he’d only been able to dream of this moment. It was worth the wait.

It was also one of the reasons Minho couldn’t help but open his eyes. He wanted, he needed, to know what Jisung looked like in this moment.

If he were to say he melted, it was a big understatement.

Minho licked the younger’s bottom lip, curious as to how he would react to it.

He watched as Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, the same way he looked like whenever he was working on his music. Concentrated, feeling it, enjoying it, wanting it to be flawless.

Minho let his eyes flutter shut again and noticed that Jisung was a tad more responsive than he’d expected. A soft gasp left the boy’s mouth as Minho bit his bottom lip, parting his lips and allowing Minho to push it further. 

But he didn’t. And it earned him one hell of a whine.

The oldest pulled away from the kiss, chuckling as Jisung followed him with a pout, wanting more.

“We’re gonna be late for school.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 
> 
> First of all, thank you so much for reading! ♡ I hope you enjoyed it!  
Don't forget to give kudos if you did~
> 
> Holy damn guys thank you so much for 200+ kudos! I'm honestly shocked!


End file.
